In Foreign Parts
by Blazing Aurora
Summary: The Akatsuki are trailing a jinchuuriki in the UK. The authorities send a mission request to Konoha so 10 of our favourite now ANBU ninja are sent. But who is holding a mysterious man prisoner? eventual SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHin. Story better than summary.
1. The mission request

**Hi, this is my first fanfic ever so any constructive criticism is welcome! I hope you enjoy. Eventual pairings are NarutoxHinata SasukexSakura NejixTenten. Blazing Aurora**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto in any way, shape or form. I also don't own or have any say over any British organisations or armed forces. This is pure fiction.**

Mild panic could be seen in the faces of the 10 people sitting around a large table in an undisclosed location. There had never been a situation such as this, there were no practised scenarios, no back up plans and no records of any attacks such as the ones they had been receiving anywhere. Except in legends; and they were far too practical to believe in legend.

'There has been another attack; a village in Yorkshire was destroyed by two men. 24 fully trained army personnel were killed almost instantaneously as they tried to fight back; another 3 are in critical condition. The demands were the same. They wanted a…' the sombre man looked down at his notes, 'a jinchuuriki.'

'A what?' the confusion around the table was tangible.

'A jinchuuriki. They said that every week we withheld the jinchuuriki, another settlement would be destroyed.'

'How can we give them something we didn't even know was here in the first place?' the prime minister seemed to be getting flustered as the situation started spinning wildly out of control.

'The crown's treasury is open gentlemen. You need only ask for financial aid.' The agent of the queen had grown pale as news of further attacks flooded in.

'They call themselves shinobi; or as we would call them ninja's; of an organisation named Akatsuki.' The input from the head of MI5 was calmer than the government officials, but not by much.

Silence followed this remark; until the representative of the SAS spoke up.

'Well gentlemen, in SAS training we are taught to pit like against like. If they are shinobi; then we find more shinobi.'

'Right. So do you by any chance where we can find ninja's who can breathe fire, make water dance to their wishes and move faster than an F1 racing car?' The sarcasm that dropped off of the deputy prime ministers tongue was near visible.

In was in the silence following this outburst that the head of MI6 made his first input into the emergency meeting.

'You'd be surprised how much we know…'

Tsunade was poring over the S-class missions in her office, when she read a mission request that made her quite literally spit out her sake and that was no small feat.

'SHIZUNE!' she bellowed, scribbling a list of names down on a scroll that she proceeded to hurl at Shizune as she burst into the room, 'summon these ANBU immeadiately!'

'Hai, Tsunade-sama!'

'What do you mean?' Uproar was all that could be heard at the emergency meeting, and was not helped by the fact that the head of MI6 was sitting quietly waiting for it to die down.

'25 years ago a ninja broke through the dimension barrier; he was able to give us information on the rough capabilities of his people, before he went back in a way that can only be described as paranormal. 6 years later another ninja broke through; he was much more forthcoming with information. He told us that he came from a village named Konoha which was regarded as the strongest among the ninja village, and how to activate a gate between the two worlds, among other things.'

'Then we need to send an envoy to this Konoha and ask for aid. They might know weapons that will work against them, tactics…'

'A mission request was sent through the gate 2 days ago. The gate will reopen in… 15 hours. If they have decided to help us then the 10 man squad I have requested will arrive then.'

10 masked ANBU black ops were standing before the desk within 5 minutes flat.

'Wolf, you are taking command of this mission with Bear as your second,' Tsunade said, handing the mission request to the masked man before wheeling back to the assembled ANBU. 'There's a gate in the northern forest at those co-ordinates that will open in 15 hrs, it will take you to the country where you're mission is to take place.'

'A gate?'

'The mission is not in this dimension. It would appear that Akatsuki believes that a jinchuuriki is in a united kingdom within that dimension and have begun to terrorize said nation.'

Only harsh ANBU training stopped Fox from yelling at the gondaime for further details; as it was his hands clenched visibly. 'A jinchuuriki.'

'Your mission is to protect the nation and fight back against the Akatsuki. But 5 am setting you a further mission. Find the jinchuuriki and bring it here for training and protection.'

'IT?!'

Tsunade turned to Fox with a sympathetic gleam in her eye. 'Fox, I suspect you will be essential in ensuring that this jinchuuriki is not only safe from the Akatsuki, but also from him/herself. However, try not to let emotions cloud the issue. Keep a clear head... You have 14hrs 30 mins left to get to the gate. DISMISSED!'


	2. Abilities

**This is the second chapter – as stated in the previous chapter, any constructive criticism is welcome. Blazing Aurora**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto in any way shape or form. I also don't own or have any say over any British organisations or armed forces. This is pure fiction. **

'Any sign yet?' This was not the duty sergeant's idea of fun. Keeping an eye out for help that might not come, and even if it does, not knowing what help it is and where it would be coming from. Still, it was orders and the SAS were even stricter than all of the other forces combined when it came to discipline.

'Sir! There was a momentary reading on the radar!'

'Is it still there?'

'No sir, it was moving fast though, so we could only pick it up for a few seconds.'

'Keep a closer watch. The Akatsuki might be trying to intercept the help.'

'That's highly unlikely. There are no other humans in a 5 mile radius of here.'

The entire squad jumped in shock as a heavily accented voice spoke from above. There was a masked man hanging upside down from a tree; by his feet alone.

'Without meaning to sound corny here; take me to your leader. Oh, and by the way, if I had been a member of Akatsuki, you would've been dead long before you knew I was there. Your genjutsu detection is pathetic!'

Genjutsu?

Captain Williams was not having a good week. He was supposed to be in the Bahamas with his family; but emergency summons from HQ couldn't be refused.

'Sir! There's a… man demanding to see you sir!' The harassed corporal was having an even worse week than the captain if that was even possible. 'He says the code word's Delta.'

'Show him in!'

A lithe man was shown in. He has a green sleevless vest on, which showed a spiral tattoo on his upper left forearm. His face was concealed behind a strange white mask with markings that appeared to have a beak!

'I am Captain Williams head of the Welsh division at this time, and you are…?'

'You may know me as Raven.'

On second analysis the captain could indeed see that the mask resembled the head of a raven. Though for the life of him he couldn't think why.

'Um. Well, right then Raven. There are a lot of people who want to meet your people to scrutinize information; I was told there were 10 of you?'

'My comrades are securing the camp from attack. When will those people be here?'

'They are en route from London now. They should be here in approximately 5 hours. Meanwhile, I've been ordered to test your abilities.'

It was impossible to read what Raven was thinking behind the mask; not that the captain didn't try though.

'Very well. You won't like the result though.'

'That's for me to decide. Meet us at the lake in 20 minutes.'

'As I said to your comrade earlier, I am Captain Williams; this is Sergeant Major Jones. What are your names, ranks and abilities?'

'I am Wolf; the leader of this unit. I am skilled in all 3 ninja techniques. My second in command is Bear who is a taijutsu specialist. Cub is also a taijutsu specialist specialist; Raven is a genjutsu specialist but also skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Eagle and Falcon are specialist taijutsu users. Cat is a weapons specialist. Snake is a specialist ninjutsu user and Lynx is our medicnin with superb chakra control. This is Fox.'

The two officers looked at each other with uncomprehending eyes before looking at Wolf again.

'Um… and what would his abilities be?'

'Let's hope you never have to find out his main specialism; but he is also moderately skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu.'

'Um… Ok; well why don't we run you over the testing grounds to test those… abilities.'

'Hai!'

'Test 1: Speed. There is another squad on the other side of the lake with synchronised watches. You have to find them in the fastest possible time. Go!'

The 10 ninja moved faster than an ordinary human eye could see clearly. But were they running _on_ the water? The officers looked at each other. Just what were these people?


	3. Introductions

**Thank you so much for the reviews, it's really encouraging as a new fanfic writer to know that there are people that like what I am writing! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can but I'm rather busy revising for the January exams at the moment, so it might be a week or so. Thanks again. Blazing Aurora**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto in any way shape or form. I also don't own or have any say over any British organisations or armed forces. This is pure fiction. **

'_**Japanese speaking'**_

'English speaking'

_Normal thinking_

**Inner Sakura/ Kyuubi thinking**

'_**What do you think?'**_ The 10 ANBU ninja were assembled in the middle of the lake.

'_**They can barely defend themselves, it's no wonder they sent the mission request!'**_ Lynx had been insulted for being female twice already and was in no mood to be charitable, _**'I was stronger than they are when I was a weak pathetic genin!'**_

'_**It's true. I'm the weakest link of this squad and I could crush them without even thinking about it!' **_Cat was also slightly peeved it seemed.

'_**Don't belittle yourself! You can fight me at equal strength now for at least 5 hours!'**_Eagle put his arm around Cat's shoulders but was pulled up short by Snake.

'_**Eagle, you have no feelings or memories, there is no past or future only the mission…'**_

'_**Oh shove a sock in it Sai! The day you understand and respect emotions is the day Kakashi-sensai becomes female and walks around singing about Gai-sensai!' **_

Bear looked speculative about this, but Wolf had gone into a cold sweat and first aid had to be administered by Lynx.

'_**Fox you idiot! Either shut up or use the codenames!' **_Turning to Wolf, _**'don't worry Wolf; I'm sure it'll never happen!'**_

'_**Hn'**_ (Three guesses as to who said that!)

Meanwhile in a cell somewhere in London a man was restrained as his supposed master entered the gloomy depths of the hidden prison.

'You should never have held out on us you know.' The man speaking made it impossible for the prisoner to positively identify him by shining a bright light into his eyes and standing in the shadows. 'There are now 10 more of Konoha's finest ninja in this dimension; pretty soon you won't be needed anymore. We'll have a new source of data. Especially when we add the remaining members of the Akatsuki…'

'The Akatsuki… No! Not even you would be that reckless!'

'SILENCE!' The harsh blow had the prisoner reeling as he tried to regain his balance. 'Thanks to you; we have attacks that will work against your kind.'

Another voice slid in from the darkness, it had been impossible to spot him with his eyes; and due to the drugs he was under it was also not possible to use any of his ninja skills. Not even the most basic of jutsu. 'Sir! The data concerning the Konoha ninja's skills has just come in.'

'Excellent… Hmm, there's a wide range of skills here. This Fox seems interesting too. I'm going to have fun finding out what is so powerful about him and how to wield it!'

The prisoner was careful not to show it but his mind was working overtime. _Fox? Oh Kami No! Naruto… Run!_

The helicopter that landed at the SAS base in the Brecon Beacons was a marvel to the foreigners. It was a Griffon; small, light and nimble. Built for speed; but to be more precise, _it flew_. Only Raven in the group had consciously flown before and that had cost him greatly in chakra reserves every time he had done so.

'Gentlemen, I have the great pleasure in introducing you to the Konohan shinobi. From left to right, Snake, Lynx, Raven, Fox, the squad leader Wolf, Falcon, Bear, Cat, Eagle and Cub.' Captain Williams was in his element. 7 of the highest ranking men in England, and one of them was even his highest ranking superior in the SAS.

'Shinobi, this is the deputy prime minister Scott Hargent, the head of MI5, General Loughgood of the SAS, Air Marshal Gold, Admiral Higgson, General Tives and the minister for defence Andy Brown.'

'Thank you captain; you are dismissed.' The man identified as the general of the SAS opened the door before turning back to the fully assembled squad. 'We all need to discuss your offensive tactics, your battle plans and all of your possible attacks. We will also need you to remove your masks for identification.'

There was absolute silence from the shinobi, until Wolf stepped forward.

'Ok, firstly if you have been discussing your tactics and battle plans among unnecessary people, then it is small wonder you have failed to combat the Akatsuki. These aren't little genin general. The Akatsuki are the most dangerous ninja that the 5 ninja villages know of. All of them are S-class criminals in the Bingo book. Secondly; if you knew anything significant about ninja's, then you would know that the masks are a vital part of our ANBU uniform and are never taken off when on a mission.'

The SAS general was a bit dumbfounded by this, but was not about to push the point as all 10 of the shinobi had settled into a battle formation.

'Now if you don't mind we would like to get on with the mission. We've completed all of your tests and we are achieving nothing by sitting here idly!'

'Hn… So be it!' He said before walking out of the room. Followed by the rest of the company one by one until only the head of MI5 remained.

'My organisation is responsible for intelligence inside of British borders. We are the people you need to come to for information; but we will inform you of most of the details anyhow…' Before walking out of the room himself.

'_**Um, Wolf-senpai; you know we will follow your orders regardless… but wasn't that a bit OTT?'**_


	4. Squads

**I know this chapter is short; but I'm putting up chapter 5 immediately, which is much longer. Blazing Aurora (PS, Twilight Falls proof read this and is awesome-check out her stories )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. I also don't own or have any say over any British organisations or armed forces. This is pure fiction. **

'_**Japanese speaking'**_

'English speaking'

_Normal thinking_

**Inner Sakura/ Kyuubi thinking**

'_**Not really. We've been here over a day now and Kami only knows what the Akatsuki are planning.'**_Wolf was actually sounding quite amused at the officers' reactions. _**'I'm going to split us up into 3 groups so we can cover the most ground. Bear you are with your normal squad as you work well together. Fox and Falcon; I want you to identify and bring in the jinchuuriki. Fox for obvious reasons, Falcon because you are the gentlest member of the squad and will offset Fox's hyperactivity if he gets too excited.'**_

'_**HEY!'**_

The death glare that Raven and Eagle sent towards Fox for interrupting wasn't actually visible because of the masks. But somehow the room managed to drop in temperature by several degrees and everyone shivered involuntarily.

'_**As I was saying... Raven, Lynx, Snake and I will form the final squad. Bear, if your team acquires any information regarding the jinchuuriki, pass the information onto Fox and Falcon as quick as you can but do not engage. We don't want to scare this jinchuuriki off. The same goes for my squad.'**_ Wolf turned to his squad with meaningful looks at Raven and Snake. Snake cocked his head to one side _why can't we just trap it and ask questions later? _But said nothing. Raven sighed heavily before muttering, 'Hn!'

'_**RAVEN! IF I HEAR THAT PHRASE COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ONE MORE TIME I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU BACK TO KONOHA MYSELF! AND IT WON'T INVOLVE GATES!'**_

The whole squad anime sweatdropped, but as Raven appeared to look very nervous, Lynx let the case drop.

'_**Um ok… everyone take one of these radios then so we can stay in contact. Each squad pick a frequency before we go but 100 GHz is picked up at all times by all of the radios for squad to squad contact.'**_ Wolf passed the radios around but gave Lynx a rather wide berth throughout. Superhuman strength was only amazing and brilliant when it wasn't used against you.

**Ooooooo**

'They're not being very co-operative…'

Two men were sitting in the next room. It was a mark of their skill that they were undetected.

'We'll follow Operation Kunai. They'll break; they always do…'

**Ooooooo**

**Please Review, constructive critiscm is welcome!**


	5. Faulty Compasses

**Here's chapter 5. Please read and review! Blazing Aurora**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. I also don't own or have any say over any British organisations or armed forces. This is pure fiction. **

'_**Japanese speaking'**_

'English speaking'

_Normal thinking_

**Inner Sakura/ Kyuubi thinking**

'_**Kentish town is clear.'**_ Raven was quick and to the point at least. Falcon still couldn't believe the hour long report from Bear's squad on Canary Wharf. She didn't need to know what they had for breakfast. Honest.

'_**The jinchuuriki is in London.'**_ It wasn't a question; it wasn't even a hopeful tirade that came from Fox. It was a statement of fact.

'_**Fox; we've been searching London from top to bottom for two weeks now. If the jinchuuriki was here surely we'd have located it…'**_

'_**Do I question your judgement when you use your Byakugan?'**_

'_**Well, no, but…'**_

'_**Then trust me. Besides, it's not just me… The Kyuubi can hear her echo too.'**_

'_**Fox… What are you talking about?'**_

Fox wheeled round to where Falcon was standing before giving the masked woman the most logical and intelligent speech she had ever heard him make.

'_**You know that jinchuuriki are called such because they have a bijuu sealed inside of them. Well essentially all bijuu are is a mass concentration of chakra. Unless the jinchuuriki is trained in chakra control, then that chakra begins to affect the environment around them. The chakra channels of others become distorted and out of sync, kinda similar to a genjutsu. Beings with a combined large chakra reserve and chakra control can sense this; it's how Itachi and Kisame found me when I was a genin. The Kyuubi and I can sense this change here but we can't pinpoint the jinchuuriki. It's as if there's a second chakra concentration here that's also out of control and changing the distortion. Like combining magnetic fields, they change the other field.'**_

Falcon activated her Byakugan and saw what he was talking about. Fox's own blue chakra was missing certain chakra points and fluctuating in various areas of his body.

'_**Of course the fact that we 10 are the only beings that we can trust with open chakra channels in this dimension makes it doubly difficult. In a ninja village we could follow the wake of chakra disturbance to its source. But here we essentially have 10 faulty compasses that are only giving a very rough location. In other words, the jinchuuriki is in London.'**_

Falcon looked at Fox in shock. Or she would've done if they weren't wearing masks. She never knew he could think this smart. This was Shikamaru level of intelligence.

'_**Now if you don't mind, that made my head hurt so I'm gonna stay quiet and keep searching for now.'**_

Well so much for that train of thought. Finally understanding though she turned her Byakugan in Fox's direction once more. To check out his chakra channels of course…

Ooooooo

Raven readjusted his radio once again before turning back to the squad. Lynx had her gaze on him, but turned and walked away the moment she realised that he had clocked this. Hn. She was not the Sakura he once knew; back then she was just an annoying fan girl. Now she was a powerful kunoichi who held an understandable grudge against him. _The question is how do I change this? I can't hope to revive the clan unless she will at least acknowledge me. She's the only woman who looks at __ME__ and not my body or connections…_

'_**You hurt her really badly when you left.' **_Wolf had snuck up on him while he was brooding. _**'It's only been 4 months; give her time to heal. She'll come round. I hope…'**_

Raven watched Snake and Wolf sprint off after Lynx to resume the research in Camden. _How much time does she need?_

Ooooooo

Lynx was in a confused state of mind looking at Raven. How could she trust him again after all he'd put her through?

**Oh come on… This is Sasuke-kun! You love him!**

_Yeah! Look where that got me last time… knocked out on a park bench. I'm not weak anymore; I won't fall for that drivel._

**Oh get real! You've been pining after him for 7 years now… Go get him; Shannaro!**

_Shut up! You don't know what I'm talking about!_

**Listen sister. I AM YOU!** **You can't hide your feelings or thoughts from me!**

_Great. Now I have an over talkative alter ego. Just what I need…_

**I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer.**

Raven finished his report and turned around. Lynx found her gaze locked by a pair of swirling red eyes that showed no emotion. _Ugh. Just focus on the mission._ She wheeled around and sped off down the road to their next search location. _Deal with this later._

Ooooooo

'_**I will find this jinchuuriki, or I will do 400 press-ups, and 500 sit-ups; and if I can't do that I will do…'**_

Hawk looked significantly at Cat and the two ninja slowed down so that Bear and Cub took the lead.

'_**Why do they insist on making these ridiculous promises? They know they will never be able to complete them.' **_Hawk had a headache and was starting to twitch

'_**So long as they don't involve me in said statements; I'm cool.' **_She eyed the residents surrounding them; despite their heated discussion, Beat and Cub were undiscovered yet. _**'Thanks for sticking up for me by the way.'**_

'_**What?'**_

'_**On the lake during the initial battle planning you stopped me wallowing in self pity.'**_

'_**I only stated the truth. You need to appreciate yourself more. Just because you don't have a kekkai genkai or super strength doesn't mean you aren't powerful. Take a look at Shikamaru… C'mon; we'd better stop them before they expose us.' **_Hawk sped up ti stop the two taijutsu masters before they caused a riot.

'_**Nevertheless Neji; thank you…'**_

**Ooooooo**

**Please review! Constructive critiscm is welcome.**


End file.
